Exchange of services
by holbonesfan
Summary: Booth finds something out about Zach, and offers to help him with it, in exchange for help of his own. A/H B/B Zach/OC Chapter Five up! I'm on a real role with updating! Woo! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: - Hello, again. So, I haven't had a lot of internet access recently, which kinda sucks, but you know, c'est la vie. My computer seems to be playing up constantly, and my internet has now gone bust. Joy. I'm having to use my dad's office computer to put this up (which I'm not supposed to do, but oh well), but I didn't want to hold off posting something any longer. Thanks to everyone who has read my stuff, put me on author alert, story alert, or favourite-d me. I really appreciate it, and it really makes me happy. :)**

**Well, I noticed that hardly anyone writes about Zach (if anyone who reads this has written about Zach, let me know. He's one of my favourite characters, and I love reading about him.) So, I decided to write a little fic. I don't know what to think of it really, 'because it's a little rushed, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or Zach, unfortunately. Of Booth, either, for that matter. :( . Maybe Fox'll give them to me for my birthday? Oh, but I do own Allison. ******** She's based on one of my best friends, who loves Zach even more than I do. ******** So yeah, this one's for you, Al. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and review, if you can. It makes me happy – Holbonesfan) **

**Exchange of services**

The little red book was glaring at him from the table on which it lay. He stared at it, as if trying to read it through the cover. _Oh, come on, Seeley boy. Just ignore the book, and leave already. Bones isn't here, and nobody else seems to be either. _He made to walk away, back out of the building, when he caught sight of the book once more. He sighed, and made his way over to the desk. _Seeley Booth, do not touch the book. It has nothing to do with you. Back away from the book. I repeat. Back. Away. From. The. Book. _

He sighed again, and took the small notebook into his hands. It was light, and full of pages and pages of scribbled notes, all in scientific mumbo-jumbo language. He groaned, and threw the book onto the table, where it landed, open. He cursed, and picked it back up; hoping he hadn't tore any of the pages. Turning it over in his hands, he noticed something written on it... something, he noted, written in literal English. He grinned, and began to read.

_Zach. The name that when mentioned, everyone snorts at. Everyone laughs at, and comments on my lack of communication skills. Everyone jokes about how my head is always in the clouds. But believe me; I am not like that at all. Not really. _

_I can see what's happening around me. I can see love, and pain. I can see war, and peace. I can see everything just as clearly as the next person can. The only difference is that I choose not to acknowledge it. I choose to ignore it, pretend that it isn't happening. _

_Angela and Jack, they're in love. Dr Brennan and Agent Booth, however much they try to deny it, are most definitely in love as well – with each other. Even I can see that, and apparently, 'that's saying something.' Has anyone ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I'm not as socially retarded as everyone makes me out to be. Maybe, just maybe, I am actually a human being, and just once, would like to be treated as one. I __**can**__ see these things happening around me, whatever people think. So, Angela and Jack .Brennan and Booth. Cam has a new man as well, and me? Well, I have _

_no one. Not yet, at least. That doesn't really surprise me, of course. I mean, come on. Who in their right mind would want me? Shy, socially inept Zach. Because that's exactly what I am. I __**am**__ shy, and I __**am**__ socially inept. However, I'm not stupid, nor do I intend to spend the rest of my life alone. And you know, at the moment, that's proving unlikely. _

_You want the honest and complete truth? (Did I just sound like Angela then? Oh, well...) I'm in love, too. It took me a long time to admit this to myself, and even now, when I think about it, it doesn't seem rational... logical... doesn't make any sense __**at all. **_

_But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. I am in love, and the girl I'm in love with? She's wonderful. She's smart, and beautiful, and for the first time ever, I actually feel loved. She's kind to me, doesn't laugh when I don't get a joke (although, maybe that's because she doesn't get them either...). She's a scientist, like myself. She specialises in forensic pathology, and finds my discussions about anatomy fascinating. I get along with her, and don't feel completely alienated by her. I finally feel as though I have something in common with someone. Don't get me wrong, Jack and I are great friends, and I absolutely love Angela to bits, but Allison – that's her name – she's... different. She makes me feel special – you know, like there's something about me that she likes. _

_And you know what? I really want to ask her out. I want to ask her out on a date, and just 'live a little' as Angela is always telling me to. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and for once – just once – actually feel as though I have something to live for - someone to live for._

_But there's a problem, of course. It's typical, isn't it? I finally feel as though something good is going to happen, and then my brain begins processing and I come up with something that just... changes my mind about whatever I'm thinking about. The logicality sets in, and I 'chicken out'. What if she doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me, as I do about her? What if our entire relationship – friendship – falters because of a silly little crush. Except it's not silly, and it certainly isn't just a crush. I just don't want to ruin a friendship with just about the only person who understands me. _

_I don't know what possessed me to write all this down. My psychologist told me that to work things out, sometimes the only way to do so is to get everything down on paper. But sometimes, maybe I should just learn to not over-process things. I should just go with my gut feeling, like Booth says, and jump into something without a second thought. Maybe if I did that, I wouldn't be sat here, writing this. Maybe if I did that, I'd be with Allison just talking and laughing, and then, maybe, just maybe it'd lead to something more. Something that I've been dying to have happen for a long, long time. _

_I think it's about time I followed my gut, and got the girl. __**For once, in my entire life. **_

Booth frowned, and put the book back down on the table. Did Zach really think all of this? He sat down on one of the stools, thinking about everything he'd just read. _See, Booth. This is exactly why you don't read peoples private journals. They get you thinking too hard, and you know what happens when you think this hard... Yes, see. I can feel a migraine coming on already..._

_Wait, what? Zach's in love? Angela and Hodgins? Okay, I knew that already. They're married for Christ's sake... Wait a second... me and Brennan? In love. She doesn't love me. Does she? Wait. Do I love her? Oh my God. I do... do I...? Hold on a second... Zach? In love? LOVE? Yeah, right. As if. What was her name? Allison? Cute name... Now, what to do about all of this._

"Are you waiting for someone, Agent Booth?" a voice called across the lab. Booth raised his head abruptly, causing the book he now held in his hand to fall to the floor. Zach's eyes widened, and he grabbed at the book.

"Did you... Did you... Did you read my journal?" Zach stuttered, tucking it into his inside pocket, and looking as though he was going to faint.

"Um... I'm sorry." Booth gulped. He had never seen the young scientist look quite so... mad. "But you know, it was sort of... I don't know, glaring at me from the table. I thought it was Bones' at first, so I didn't think it would matter if I read it. Most of it was science-y stuff. The sort of stuff I have no idea about. But then I came across the writing part, and got kind of engrossed, and before I knew it, I'd read the entire thing, and I couldn't help myself-"

"Agent Booth. Stop rambling already. You read my journal?" Booth responded with a nod, and Zach groaned. "Great. Just great. Of all people to read it, it just had to be you, didn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth snapped, hurt.

""Oh, look at this everyone. Guess what!"" Zach said, doing a very impressive job of imitating Booth's voice. ""Little Zachy-boy's got a secret. You know what it is? He's in love! Who would-a thought, eh?""

"I do not sound like that." Booth argued, looking slightly irritated.

"You so do, and you know it. Look, just don't tell anyone about what's written in there, will you?" Zach practically begged the agent. Booth grinned, and nodded.

"Sure, whatever. Just one thing though. Something you wrote is kinda... eating away at me..." Booth trailed off, looking at Zach for confirmation to continue. When he continued staring at him, Booth carried on with what he was saying.

"Um... yeah. You wrote that Dr Brennan and I... that we're in love. Where did you get that idea?"

Zach snorted. "Oh come on, Agent Booth. I might be a little bit socially challenged, but I'm not stupid. You might as well wear a neon sign across your forehead saying 'I love Temperance Brennan.'" Booth frowned. "What?"

"Did you just make a joke?" He asked, smiling.

"Um... I guess so. It that such a big thing? I can make jokes. Occasionally."

"Yeah, right." Booth laughed.

"So, Agent Booth. What're you going to do about you and Dr Brennan?" Zach asked quietly, attempting to take all of the attention off himself.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do some snooping – find out whether she feels the same way as I do..." Booth muttered, looking at the floor.

"What do I get in return?" Zach retorted.

"Well," Booth replied, impressed by how fast Zach had come out with that. "I could do the same thing with this Allison girl. You know, find out if she likes you. Seriously, Zach. You deserve _some_ 

happiness. I know I've given you a lot of stick in the past, about you being socially inept at all, but now I feel really bad. I never realised that it hurt your feelings so much. I don't mean to be cruel, it's just how I am. Let me do this for you. All I ask is that you ask Bones a few questions about me..."

"Deal." The two shook hands, finalising everything. Zach gave Booth the address of the cafe that Allison worked in, and Booth told Zach what he wanted him to say to Brennan. By the time everyone had returned to the lab, after their lunch break, Booth was nowhere to be seen, and Zach was acting as though nothing had happened.

"Oh man..." He mumbled, picking up the nearest bone and examining it. "What have I got myself into...?"

**(A/N: So, here's chapter one done and dusted. What did you think? Should I continue, or just end it here as an unfinished fic? I really hope that you all like it, and you choose to review. How much grovelling do I have to do to get some reviews? I can offer you... a lovely afternoon with the most wonderful Seeley Booth, and the chance to do whatever you want to one of your least favourite characters. Oh, in my next fic. The one I mention in my profile? Well, it's a crime-y one. You know, with a murder. You get a choice who I kill – Cam, or Sully? Either way, I'm happy. Take your pick, and let me know! :) A little rhyme anyone??**

_**If you're happy and you know it... write reviews,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it... write reviews,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,**_

_**If you're happy and you know it... write reviews. **_

**Come on, surely my pathetic attempt at making you smile warrants me a review? :-) **

**HBF) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:- Wow, what a fabulous response! To be honest, I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews for this one. It took me about twenty minutes to write the first chapter, and nearly as long to edit and proofread, so to get so many reviews after that is amazing. I assure you, a lot more work has gone into this one, so I hope now that I haven't **_**over**_** edited it. Again, this chapter is dedicated to Allison, who even after having a story dedicated to her, still cannot be bothered to review. :) I'm only kidding, Al. I know you don't have an account, but that's why I enabled anonymous reviewing. Hint Hint Nudge Nudge.**

**Right. So, thanks everyone for the 'advice' as such, on who to kill in my next fic. I'm actually having a hard time deciding between two plots, and the two characters I mentioned. Maybe I can mix them together and end up with a kind of double-plot. But then again, I could kill the other person, who nobody knows about! Yeah, I know. I tend to babble. So, what do you think about this so far? Okay? Good? Bad? Let me know! **

**Disclaimer:-**** I don't own Bones, or any of the characters involved in this fic. Except Allison of course. :) Nor do I own, Shakespeare, or Much Ado about Nothing. :( All I own is the plot. Again, maybe I'll get them for my birthday?) **

**Oh so Upfront.**

"So, Dr Brennan. Is it true that you're in love with Agent Booth?"

Temperance Brennan spat out the coffee she had just began to drink, and turned towards Zach, completely shell-shocked. She dragged him into her office, dabbing at her front furiously with a rag.

"Wha—What?" She managed to stutter, licking her burnt lips fiercely.

"Is it true, Dr Brennan, that you are in love with Agent Booth?" Zach repeated, pronouncing each syllable slowly, as if speaking to a stupid person, rather than the genius he called his colleague.

"Where... Where did you get that idea?" She asked, face paling.

"You know, Dr Brennan. I may be _slightly _slow on recognising what's happening around me, but I'm not stupid. As I said to Agent Booth earlier, you two could wear neon signs on each others foreheads announcing your love for each other, and yet still deny it."

"What does that mean exactly?" Brennan queried, looking incredibly confused. Zach shook his head, and shrugged.

"I really have no idea. I read it in this book that Angela bought me for christmas – Telling Jokes for Dummies, I think it was called." He explained, blushing slightly.

"Maybe we should ask Angela what it means..." She muttered, making for the door.

"Doctor Brennan." She stopped, and turned back towards him, slowly.

"Yes, Zach."

"You never answered my question." He pushed, determined to get an answer out of her.

"And what question was that, Zach?" She asked, stalling for time.

"The one that I repeated twice, just two minutes ago." He sighed, exasperated. "Would you like me to ask you again? I can do a very good job at projecting my voice across rooms. I'm sure Angela would be very curious to know what we're discussing. Especially," He added, thoughtfully, "if it's about Booth."

"Did Angela buy you a 'How to be pushy for dummies' book for Christmas too?" Brennan muttered, looking annoyed. "Fine. Just... fine."

"So you admit it, then." Zach pressed, eagerly. "You admit that you have," he coughed, and whispered, "unprofessional feelings towards your partner."

"No! I mean, I... Yes! No! I meant no! Oh, I don't know, Zach." She whispered back, putting her head in her hands.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked back. She shrugged, and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her. He sat down beside her.

"You know, Dr Brennan. You can tell me anything, you know. I can keep whatever you decide to share with me completely confidential. No one will ever know." _Well, except Booth. But it's all for a good cause, right? Wrong. Oh, God. I feel so horrid for betraying Dr Brennan like this. _

"You know what, Zach. I might take you up on that. But I swear, if this gets out... I'll... get Booth to shoot you. No, in fact... I'll shoot you myself." Zach gulped, and nodded.

"Of course. No one will find out." He crossed his fingers behind his back, thinking about how childish he was being. _This isn't right, Zach. You shouldn't use Dr Brennan to get a girl. That's just wrong. But, it's not like she's ever going to find out. She'll be too wrapped up in her new love life with Booth to find the time to shoot me... What harm can it do?_

"Maybe... Maybe I do have _some _ unprofessional feelings towards Booth. But I'm not admitting anything here... And I'm not saying I don't either... I might, but I might not."

"'But believe me not, and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing'" Zach commented, quietly, and Temperance turned to him slightly confused. "Much Ado About Nothing. Act four, Scene One..."

"Of course. I knew that, I was just... surprised, I guess.. to hear a man quoting Shakespeare. Impressive, Zach. Though of course, I expect nothing less than that of you, Zach." She patted his arm, proudly, and looked back at the door. She watched Booth, who was talking to Angela, and as he caught her gaze, she smiled softly. He returned the gesture with a wink, and his so-called 'charm smile.' She felt her face redden, and turned back to Zach.

"Okay, so maybe I do like Booth in a way that's not strictly professional. It doesn't make much difference. He doesn't like me that way... Just leave it, Zach. I don't even know why I've told you any of this. Lets just get back to work..." She left the room, leaving Zach to mull over his thoughts, all of which were considering not telling Booth what she had said at all. He shook his head, and stood up, before walking back to the examination table, and picking up one of the bones that lay there.

**(A/N: Well, this is fairly short, I think. What did you think? Did I do a better job at portraying Zach than in the last chapter. Oh, someone commented in the last chapter (thank-you, by the way) that they thought it unlikely that Zach would know the 'neon-lights' joke, so that's where the telling jokes for dummies came in. You know, those annoying yellow books that people buy you as a joke when you comment on how much you suck at something. I bought one for my friend when I lived abroad – she didn't really appreciate it, though. :(**

**Thanks for putting up with me, all this long. Do you think you could just spend a couple of minutes longer on her and just drop me a quick line, and tell me what you thought? All you have to do is click that very charming purple button down there, and voila! A little screen pops up, and you can say whatever you want! Constructive criticism, though, please. No one likes nasty comments, but advice is greeted with open arms. :)**

**I'll update soon, I guess. I have two weeks off, and my internet seems to be working again! – Holbonesfan**

**P.S: How ironic – when I was just typing this end message, hot blooded came on VH1. I find that rather amusing. "I'm Hot Blooded! Check it and see! I've got a fever of 103..." HBF) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(****A/N:-**** Hello, again. Well first of all, I just want to comment on how good "The Baby in the Bough" was. I'm not going to say anything else on the episode, because I'm fairly certain that not everyone has seen it. It's not even **_**aired**_** in the United Kingdom yet!! Oh, did I mention that they're filming an episode in London? As in, London England? Can't wait! Pity London's six hours away from where I live... **

**So, another chapter. I haven't updated for a long time (about a month, if I recall correctly) but I swear I have reasons for that. I have my SAT Exams in 6 days, so I've been revising for them.Well, attempting to revise for them. I've been distracted, to say the least. :( I've had essay after essay to write – in French, English. I'm only writing this because I'm not allowed to go training, because I sprained my ankle playing football (soccer). **

**Zach's thoughts, again. Hope you enjoy this one. It's kind of short, but I doubt I could write a thousand or so words just on what Zach's thinking about one (large) thing. **

**Disclaimer:-**** I do not own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Zach Addy, Jack Hodgins or Angela Montenegro (although I wish I did.) Cam also doesn't belong to me, but I wouldn't want to own her anyway. I might put a bid for them on Ebay.. :) Happy reading? **

**The Right thing?**

Zach paced nervously outside the agents office, biting his fingernails excessively. Finally, he sat down on one of the sofas, putting his head in his hands. _What am I doing? Dr Brennan will never forgive me if I tell Booth what she said. Do I really want to lose one of the only friends I have in order to get a girl to like me? I mean, sure it'll be wonderful to have a girlfriend, but Dr Brennan can be really violent when she's angry, and not only will she shoot me, she'll probably shoot Booth as well. _He gulped nervously. _Oh God. She might go on a shooting rampage, and shoot everyone she sees. Is finding out if Allison likes me worth getting myself and other people killed? _

He stood up, and continued pacing. _Oh God. What if she doesn't like me that way, and Dr Brennan won't talk to me for betraying her trust. I've lost both a friendship and a lover then... But then again, it's logical that she does like me. And what if Dr Brennan doesn't find out that I told Booth what she revealed to me. She'll be too wrapped up in being in a relationship to even question what made Booth have the courage to spill his feelings for her, after all this time. _

He sighed, and trudged towards the exit, defeated. He would have a long hard think, and decide whether what he was about to do was worth what was at stake.

_I wish Dr Brennan would save me the trouble and just shoot me now. _

**(A/N:- Told you it was short, didn't I? Maybe I should rewrite it? Well, that's up to you to decide. Right, so in the next chapter Zach has a little chat with Angela, and she advises him on what to do. What will he do? You'll have to stick around to find out, won't you? I'm thinking of starting to write poetry – like I did for Harry Potter. I might put them ones up, thinking about it. **

**Oh, and a little story update note here. This one will be updated whenever I have the chance. 'Wedding Bells-A-Ringing' might just be ended where it is – I haven't decided yet. I'll (attempt to) finish 'Party Games? Why Not?' as soon as I can. Don't expect much, though. I might just scrap it, on the other hand. Erm... I have another fic plotted out, and the first chapter is waiting in my document folder. I'm going to wait until I get a little further into this one before posting it. It's the one where I've killed someone – you know, the crime one - and believe me, it isn't who you're expecting. But, I might kill **_**them **_**later on in it. :) Review, S'il Vous Plaît! **

**You know that song RESPECT, by Aretha Franklin? Why don't you replace the letters with REVIEW? So, it'd go:**

**Re, Re, Re, Re, Re, Re, Re, Review! Now, Just a little One!**

**R. E. V, I. E. W. **

**Find out what it means to me! **

**R. E. V. I. E. W.**

**Make me, hap-happy!! **

**Okay, so I changed most of the words! Oh well. Please review though. Would make a tired, stressed, unpaid (!) fangirl really, really happy! Respect, peoples. **

**HBF) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:- I still haven't gotten over Monday's episode. How could they do that?? I'm saying no more, for fear of spoiling things for people. But still, at least we know it all ends up okay... **

**Another chapter for you here. Aren't I lovely? I just hope you like this one, because I've given up science coursework to do this! Oh well, it's all good. :)**

**Spoilers:**** None, really. Slight mention of events in season three. **

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own 'em. Such a shame really. **

**Advice from an Expert**

Angela frowned as she watched Zach fumble with yet another bone. What was wrong with him? He never acted nervous at work. She stepped in front of him, causing him to stop abruptly, and flinch at her contact.

"Angela?" He questioned, attempting to slip past her. She was having none of that.

"Zach, why don't we go and get a coffee, and you can tell me what's wrong." Zach stared at her, shocked. _How did she know? Could she read minds? _He heard himself thinking. He shook his head, and again tried to get past her, back to the examination table.

"Angela, I'm fine. I really need to get back to the skeletal remains that I'm studying. Doctor Brennan is hoping to get this one finished by the end of the day..." He paused, a blush creeping up his cheeks. _Great, I had to go and mention Dr Brennan, didn't I? The thing I'm worried about, and I mention it. Zach, don't think about her, remember? _

"Come on, I know there's something bothering you. No excuses, get in there." She demanded.

"But... if... " She cut him off.

"No ifs of buts. Come on, now."

--

"So come on, Zach, spill the beans and tell me what's wrong." Angela prompted, as soon as they had sat down in the museum's cafe.

"Spill the beans? What beans?" He wasn't just stalling. She knew that. He genuinely didn't have any idea what she was going on about.

"I mean, open up to me. Let me know what's bothering you." She clasped the hands that he held limply on the table and squeezed them gently. "I'm on your side, Zach. I can help you with whatever's worrying you." He sighed, withdrew his hands and sat up straighter on his chair.

"I've done a terrible, and dishonourable thing, Angela." His eyes filled up with tears, involuntarily.

"Oh come on, Zach. It can't be that bad, surely." She laughed inwardly. _Zach, do something terrible and dishonourable? Give me strength. There's more chance of Brennan jumping Booth in a hot air balloon – Ooh, there's an idea... Back on track, Ange. Zach looks heartbroken._

"It is. I've done something so bad, I can barely bring myself to return to work. When I get back there, Agent Booth'll be there, expecting answers, answers I don't know if I want to give him."

"What sort of answers, honey?" Angela soothed.

"I don't know what got into me. How could I even think that doing such a disgraceful thing could ever be considered good and honest? How could I disregard other people's – Dr Brennan's – feelings for my own benefit? I'm a horrible, horrible person Angela." He cried, covering his face with his hands. _Wow, It MUST be bad... _

"What happened, Booth? What did Booth ask you to do? I mean, Booth did have something to do with this, didn't he?"

"Yes, it's Booth. He read my journal!" Zach looked in uproar, threw his napkin across the table and banged his fists angrily.

"That's it? What's that got to do with Dr Brennan?" Angela was now genuinely confused. Did it even have _anything to do_ with Dr Brennan?

"Well, if you'd let me finish..." He mumbled. "In my journal, I wrote about a girl, who I have developed certain feelings for..." Angela interrupted him again, jumping in her seat.

"Seriously? Why, that's wonderful Zach! What's her name? Is she pretty? What colour's her hair? Her eyes? Does she have..."

"Angela, stop it. You're making my head pulsate. Allison. Yes. Red. Green." He sighed. "But that's not the problem. Agent Booth read my journal, and found out about Allison. He made a deal with me, said that if I was to help him get involved with Dr Brennan, then he would help me with Al. I talked to Dr Brennan, and she just... started telling me things. About how she thought she liked Agent Booth in an unprofessional way. I just stood there and listened, and have been concerned about what I have to do ever since" He gulped nervously, as if he was expecting Angela to explode there and then.

"Wow... he admitted that he wants her? She admitted that she wants him? You did great Zach!!" She grinned, triumphantly.

"But Angela, what about Dr Brennan? I'm going to betray her trust by telling Agent Booth what she said. Isn't that a terrible thing to do?" Zach exclaimed.

"Well, sure, if you look at the negatives. But don't you want Dr Brennan to be happy. Because if you tell Booth that his feelings for her are reciprocated, and he makes a move, she's be the happiest she's ever been in her life. Isn't that better than keeping it to yourself and making Agent Booth believe that she doesn't like him in that way. At least this way you won't be lying. Besides, did Bren specifically tell you not to tell anyone?" Angela asked, slowly. This could make or break the situation.

"She told me that if I told anyone, she'd shoot me. I'm worried that she'll go on a shooting rampage." Angela winced. This could make things slightly more difficult.

"Tell Booth. If she cracks, I take full responsibility for your actions. She wouldn't attack her best friend... I hope..."

--

**(A/N:- And there we have it, another chapter. I quite like this one, even if you guys don't. :) I'd really, really appreciate it if you left a review, long or short, positive or negative. Makes me happy. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and to all of the people who stayed with me this far. :)**

**Holbonesfan.) **


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:- :) Hello, again! I thought I'd just update one of my little fics. :) So here we have it, chapter Five. Zach talks to Booth, and a little extra surprise... I know I haven't updated this for ages -but I promise I have good reasons for that. Just reasons that I'm not really willing to go into.

Anyways, here we have chapter five. There are quite a few chapters of this one left - so keep me writing by reviewing, please. I would love to know if you like it - and if nobody reviews, I'll assume everyone hates it, and probably won't update. So, it takes your lovely reviews for me to write. I myself have submitted hundreds and hundreds - over 800 - of reviews, and I would love for people to do the same for my stuff as I have for theirs. I'm not asking for 800 - that's just silly - but I am asking that you do write a few words of your thoughts, please. Anyways, onto the chapter...

Spoilers: Nah. But Zach's not psycho here. He's very sane, in fact. ;)

Review, please!)

--

**Chapter Five**

**Um... okay?**

"Agent Booth." I hear a voice yell after me. Zach... Great. The moment that I have been dreading - the moment where Zach tells me that Bones has no feelings for me bar professional ones - and the moment where I bury my head in the sand and die, after having to turn to Zach to do my dirty work for me.

I turn nervously. I know that my fear of what he's about to say shows clearly on my face - I can feel my face flushing pink. He's rushing towards me, looking incredibly guilty and as though he's going to be sick. I have to be honest - I feel sorry for the lad. He must have had to go against a lot of his beliefs; his-keeping-secrets-not-betraying-anyone's-trust beliefs; to do this for me.

"Zach. You 'k?" I can hardly keep the tremble out of my voice. Why am I so nervous? It's not as if I've been rejected before. Hell, I even had my marriage proposal turned down. I can deal with Bones not liking me that way. Can't I?

"You can, Agent Booth..." Zach looks confused. Did I say that out loud? I squinch my eyes together tight, and think long and hard.

"Actually Agent Booth, you did." I shake my head, and shrug my shoulders, pretending to act all cool-macho.

"Whatever, Zach. So, what have you got for me..." Here it comes...

"Have you spoken to Allison yet?" He forced out. How have I had chance to speak to Allison, Zach? I've been doing darn paperwork all morning! Fortunately, that thought actually stayed in my head. I didn't want to wind Zach up so that he wouldn't tell me.

"No, Zach, I haven't spoken to her. I've been in my office all morning, doing paperwork. I was thinking of taking Bones to the cafe were she works later to get coffee. But of course, that depends on what you've got to tell me. I doubt I could take Bones for coffee if I knew that she didn't feel the same way about me as I do about her... It'd be weird..."

"Right, if I tell you... you have to promise me two things..."

"Sure, Zach. Just tell me already. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear this..."

"Okay. Here goes." He breathed in deeply, and I fought back a laugh. Hold on a second... if he's nervous about telling me... That can't be good, right?

"Number One. You have to protect me - hide me, put me in witness protection, do whatever it takes to keep me alive - if Dr Brennan finds out that I've told you this. She threatened to shoot me if a word of this was let out. Then she threatened to have you shoot me, so that's not _as _bad."

"What do you mean, that's not as bad? You don't think I'm as dangerous as Bones with a gun?" I thought for a second, and grinned. "Maybe you have a point. Last time she had a gun, and tried to shoot a lock, she ended up making me bleed." Zach shook his head, smiling, and stared me down until I stopped chuckling to myself. Darn kid never lets me have any fun.

"Number two. When you two get married," my eyes widened, and I can feel my mouth stretching, wide into a classic Booth charm smile - charm grin, really - and I pull Zach to me, smacking him on the back, into a great big guy hug. I feel him tense, realise what the hell I'm doing, and who it is, and step back quickly, my cheeks heating up rather quickly.

"Sorry..." I mutter.

"Let me finish, Agent Booth. When you two get married, I not only want invites, I also want to be ring bearer."

"Ring Bearer? Why Ring Bearer? Why not best..." My words get stuck in my throat when Zach claps me on the back, and tilts his head over to Brennan's office. I saw her walking out of it - her auburn curls bouncing on her back - her eyes sparkling as they always did when she thought we had a case. I grin at her, and receive her full on smile back. It melts me instantly.

"Best what?" She asks, and I shake my head, muttering that it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she feels the same way, and I have to do something about it, fast.

"We have a case?" She mutters, as I usher her out of the lab, my hand on the small of her back, as it always is. It's become instinct now.

"Booth!" Uh-oh. The moment I hear her voice - that sharp, demanding voice - I know that I've done something wrong, and that I'm going to pay for it; and the price was usually high.

"Yes, Angela?" I smile sweetly at her, and she laughs, assuring me that I shouldn't fear for my life. Phew.

"Can I just ask you something. It'll only take a second, I promise. Sweetie," She turns to Bones, who looks confused. "Why don't you wait for our favourite F-B Eye Candy out by the SUV, 'k?" She 

shrugs, and leaves. I turn slowly back towards Angela, dreading what she wants me for. What have I done now?

"First off, let me make it perfectly clear that whilst I don't really agree with blackmailing Zach into doing what you've been too afraid to do yourself for the past, oh, let's see..." She looks at me sarcastically. I can feel an Angela speech coming on... "three years, I do appreciate you trying to help Zach with his own romantic... let's say, difficulties. That was really nice of you, even if you do get what you want back in return. Secondly, I think I can help you with the whole Brennan loves-me-just-as-much-as-I-love-her situation." She grins mischievously, and I know she has a top notch plan to give me.

"Meet me after work at Sid's. Make sure Brennan doesn't come anywhere within five miles of there, and of your apartment, before I say so, okay? Now, go take your girl to the crimescene."

Ma'am, yes, Ma'am.

--

(A/N:- Coming in the next chapter we have Angela's plan, and we get our first glimpses of Allison. :)

Now, my begging-for-reviews speech. I was tempted to use my 'If you're happy and you know it write reviews' song just a second ago, but I can see that isn't going to work. I'll just have to make do with a simple, 'Please review to stop me from being driven to insanity' speech.

Adios, everyone, and remember, reviews mean more updates! :)

HBF)


End file.
